Midnight Living
by Twicullenfan96
Summary: A Twi-hard goes to sleep after having an awesome sleep-over with her friends. But, she wakes up in Twilight... as Bella.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey Guys! I have a new fanfic! It's my first fanfic that isn't E/B... Well not really... anyway please review! I want this to get at least 100 reviews before it's finished! I know it's a lot to ask, but I totally believe in you guys! Can I get at least five reviews for this chapter? Maybe? Pretty please?**

Midnight Living

Chapter 1

I turned my radio on and turned up the volume almost to the max before I stepped into the steaming shower. I stood there for a while, relaxing. I ran my hair under the water, then washed it. Decode by Paramore started to play on the radio, so I sang along as I washed my body.

When I got out, I called my two best friends to tell them I was ready. We were going to have a Twilight Movie Marathon and a sleep-over. I ran downstairs to put the popcorn in the microwave.

"Violet and Charlie are on their way!" I called to my mom.

While the popcorn was cooking I ran up to my room and threw my clothes in the hamper and I put Twilight in the DVD player. Right when the previews started, I heard a knock at the door.

"Coming!" I yelled.

I ran downstairs and opened the door. Charlie and Violet were waiting there with large smiles on their faces.

"Let's do this!" Violet exclaimed excitedly.

When I got inside, I told them to go upstairs while the popcorn was cooking. When it was done, I got the parmesan cheese and went upstairs with the popcorn. I sat down on the bed between Charlie and Violet after I pressed play on the DVD player.

"I'd never given much thought to how I would die..." Charlie and I began.

"'Cause I'm not as depressed as you may think I am," Violet added. I just stuck my tongue out at her.

The rest of the movie passed by in the same way. Charlie and I recited the lines while Violet added a joke. When Edward left in New Moon, Charlie and I started to cry. Then, when she sat on the chair later, Violet started the jokes again. And then, when Bella was racing to save Edward in Volterra, we all screamed at the TV telling Bella to go faster.

Then, after about five hours, we made our makeshift beds and got comfortable.

"Night, Violet. Night, Charlie."

"Night," they replied.

The last though I had before I fell asleep was that I hoped I would have a twilight dream.

I woke up to the sound of the soft pitter-patter of rain on my window. I was confused; since when did it rain in California in the middle of June? I opened my eyes. My walls were baby blue and I had yellow curtains. I saw a rocking Chair in the corner and that I was sleeping on a smaller bed than usual. I started freaking out. I looked at my arms, they were paler than usual, and more slender. I grabbed some of my hair and saw that it was brown, not my blond that I was used to. I got up and ran to the bathroom at the end of the hall. I looked in the mirror and discovered what I should have figured out a while ago. I was in Twilight- and I was Isabella Marie Swan.


	2. Why Me?

**A/N: Tah Dah! I know I haven't updated at all yet, but I'm updating now so be happy! I left it at a cliff hanger, and besides that, it was really short so, here's another chapter! ENJOY! I LOST THE GAME AND I LIKE PIE! (inside joke between me and TintedRoses ;) )**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight and I did not wake up as Bella Swan randomly… FUDGE! **

**Midnight Living Chapter 2**

I put my hand over my mouth to prevent the scream that was threatening to escape. So many questions flooded my mind but the ones I paid attention to the most were: "How is this possible?" and "Why me?"

"You okay Bells?" Charlie (Bella's dad, not my friend) asked as he walked by.

"Um, yeah. I just had a bad dream." I replied.

"Alright, well I'm going fishing with Billy. I'll see you later, Bells."

"Okay, Dad."

Fishing with Billy. That meant that it was the weekend.

"Hey Dad?" I called down the stairs.

"Yeah?" He called.

"What's the date?"

"Uh… it's the twenty first."

" 'Kay! Thanks Dad!"

I went back upstairs and opened the closet to get dressed when I realized that she owned the most plain clothes! She reminded me of charlie, but Charlie's clothes looked like rainbows compared to Bella's. I groaned in fustrationwhen all I found was jeans and t-shirts again and again. I just grabbed something to wear, it was all the same so it didn't matter. I went to the bathroom to change, but when I came back, Alice was sitting on my bed. I jumped and gasped for breath.

"Oh my god, Alice, you scared me!" I exclaimed.

"Sorry, I just had a vision that you got frustrated with your plain clothes. I mean, I wanted my awesome fashion sense to rub off on you, but I didn't expect it to happen so soon! So, I had an emergency outfit for you when that day came, and... drum roll please... here it is!" She explained very quickly.

In her hand was the best outfit I had ever seen. It was a white mini-skirt, a blue t-shirt that had patterns made with sequins, and a pair of white flats.

"Oh my god, Alice, that is so awesome! Thank you!"

"Well you better get changed, Edward is on his way."

"Thanks again Alice!"

"You're welcome!" she gave me a hug and a quick peck on the cheek before she disappeared out of my window.

I went in the bathroom to change and do my hair. Sadly, Bella owned no makeup, so I couldn't do it. Just when I finished, I heard a tapping at the door. I suddenly got very nervous and thought, _okay, act like Bella, I can do this!_ I ran down the stairs and opened the door to see Edward standing there, gorgeous as ever.

"Hi, Edward," I said.

"Hello, Bella." he grabbed my hand and led me to the living room.

I sat down next to him and rested my head on his shoulder.

"Bella, may I ask you something?" He asked.

"Um, sure."

"Why can I read your thoughts all of a sudden? And also, why did you think '_okay, act like Bella, I can do this!'_?"

I looked at him wide-eyed. Why did this have to happen to _me_?

**A/N BUM BUM BUM! I'll update soon, but please review! They give me life!**


End file.
